fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Morbadajoma
|weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Morbadajoma is a large Pacman Frog-like Amphibian created by BannedLagiacrus. Physiology Morbadajoma has an appearance much like a Pacman Frog though with a few differences. It has horns like a Pacman Frog though its are a different shape. Its horns are much more curved downwards than a Pacman Frog's. Exposed from its mouth are teeth that resemble an Uragaan, used for crushing hard armored prey. Four at the bottom jaw are revealed but the rest are hidden in its mouth. On its back are two glands hidden under its skin, noticeably a faint purple. Its biggest feature over Pacman Frogs is its longer tongue. This tongue is covered in spiky projections, allowing it to stick into prey, making grabbing prey easier. Unlike Tetsucabra and Zamtrios, it is a lot more bulky in build with more mass and radius due to its heavier size. This means it isn't as agile as those two. Its skin is greenish-brown in color with shiny gray spots like a Leopard. Its underbelly looks like a Fire-Belly Toad's underbelly. When enraged, Morbadajoma's glands will bubble with poison. Habitat Morbadajoma has been seen living in the Old Swamp, Swamp, Tide Island, and Jungle. Attacks and Moves Despite being an Amphibian, Morbadajoma has its own unique movements, matching close to a Pacman Frog's movements. Glutton's Bellow: Morbadajoma will hop backwards and perform a powerful roar that can be heard from quite a distance. This roar can easily cover a majority of an area. This roar requires Ultra High Grade Earplugs. Lick and Bite: It will swing its tongue from left to right before biting forward. If hunters are hit by the tongue, than it will bring them close to its waiting jaws for the bite. Grab and Bite: Morbadajoma will lunge forward with its tongue, in attempt to try to grab the hunter, and bite to deal quick damage. Bloated Body Slam: Morbadajoma will suck up air into its lungs, expanding them greatly, before hopping a short distance into the air. After hopping, it will slam its body into the ground causing a Quake effect for anything near it and large amounts of damage. Claw Swipe: It swings either its left or right foreleg forward to deal damage to hunters. Dancing Tongue: It will swing its tongue around the frontal half of its body, hitting nearby hunters and knocking them away. Wall Bite: If a hunter is on wall climbing, it will walk towards the wall and look up at the hunter. It will proceed to hop up at the wall three times, with its tongue sticking out, in attempt to grab the hunter. If the hunter is hit by the tongue, not only will they be stuck by the tongue but the hunter will quickly be bitten before Morbadajoma lets go. Claws to Mouth: This attacks replaces the Grab and Bite in Rage Mode. Morbadajoma will lunge forward with its tongue sticking out, like before, but with a twist. As it hits the ground as it lunges forward, it will swing its forelegs backwards, towards its mouth, pushing a hunter towards it as it prepares to finish the lunge with a bite. Camping: Usually, it stands out in the open of a zone, however, this isn't always the case. Like a real Pacman Frog, Morbadajoma will sometimes have itself partially burrowed underground to ambush prey and to hide from potential predators. While hidden, only Morbadajoma's eyes peer through the ground and it can perform two particular attacks while hidden, Sticky Situation and Ambush!. Sticky Situation: If a hunter passes Morbadajoma, while it is underground, it may perform this attack. It will hide its face underground as its glands spray poison into the ground above it, forming a large puddle of Sticky Poison for hunters to step in. After the puddle is made, Morbadajoma will dig out of the ground fight normally again. This attack causes Sticky Poison. Ambush!: If a hunter passes Morbadajoma, while it is underground, it may perform this attack. Morbadajoma will lunge out of the ground with its tongue ready and trap the hunter in its mouth, chewing the hunter up and shaking the hunter in its mouth. When the hunter is trapped in Morbadajoma's mouth, a meter will pop up and the hunter must mash buttons to get out of this pin. If the hunter takes too long, Morbadajoma will spit the hunter out before using its tongue to push the hunter violently falling away from it. Sticky Leakage: From its hidden glands, Morbadajoma will stand in place and secrete poison to leak through its skin for defense against threats near it, making two small puddles around it for defense. This causes Sticky Poison. Get Over Here!: If hunters are a great distance away from Morbadajoma in a zone than it may perform this attack. It will peer at a hunter from a distance, with its tongue partially sticking out of its mouth, before its tongue shoots out in attempt to drag the hunter towards it. If a hunter is hit by the tongue, Morbadajoma will drag them in front of it and potentially perform a bite. Sticky Bloated Body Slam: This attack is just like its Bloated Body Slam but only performed in Rage Mode. Unlike before, its back will bubble and leak poison before and after the body slam. From this bubbling, a puddle will circle Morbadajoma in a sphere formation for hunters to get stuck in. This causes Sticky Poison. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -10 *Water +20 *Ice +5 *Thunder -30 *Dragon +25 Skills: Combo Retribution, Hero's Safety, and Double Hunger. Gunner Set *Fire -5 *Water +25 *Ice +10 *Thunder -25 *Dragon +30 Skills: Combo Retribution, Hero's Safety, and Double Hunger. Notes *Morbadajoma's name roughly translates to Biting Tongue. *The reason this monster has only been recently discovered is because of hidden and secretive these Amphibians usually are. *Morbadajoma have been seen eating all sorts of Neopteron like Konchu. **This species has also been seen eating turtles, Kelbi, young Aptonoth, and small Bird Wyverns. *Many aspects of Morbadajoma is based on certain species of frogs and toads. *Morbadajoma are known to be cannibals. *From its sheer size and its lack of speed, Morbadajoma has evolved a tongue built for dragging prey towards it from long distances. *It has evolved its sticky poisonous glands for defense against predators and other threats. *'Combo Retribution' increases Affinity when you attack in succession. (1 successful hit will grant 25% Affinity, 5 more consecutive hits will grant 30% Affinity, missing an attack or not attacking for 5 seconds will reset the skill.) *'Hero's Safety' negates small damage. *'Sticky Poison' is a new ailment. **This aliment puts hunters in a Snowman-like state where they are in capable of moving and slowly lose health while standing in place. Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Sticky Poison Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus